


Promis !

by Nelja



Category: Antigone - Anouilh
Genre: Children, Community: ladiesbingo, Family, Fights and reconciliations, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, Sibling Rivalry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: "Une fois, je t'ai attachée à un arbre, et j'ai coupé tes cheveux, tes beaux cheveux..."Antigone veut vraiment que sa soeur lui pardonne, cette fois.





	Promis !

_Ismène a la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. Quand elle se relève, elle a les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré._

ANTIGONE

Ismène ?

ISMÈNE, _se relève_

Que se passe-t-il, Antigone ? Tu veux voir ce que tu as fait ? Comment je suis laide maintenant ?

ANTIGONE

_(Elle a l'air gêné et les mains derrière le dos.)_ Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû le faire. Je regrette.

ISMÈNE, _surprise_

Ce sont papa et maman qui t'ont demandé de dire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

ANTIGONE

Oui, ils me l'ont demandé ! Mais si je n'étais pas désolée, je ne serais pas venue. Je leur aurais dit, tapez-moi, fouettez-moi si vous voulez, mettez-moi dans un placard ! Mais je mentirai pas à ma soeur.

ISMÈNE

Tu m'as menti, pourtant, quand tu m'as dit que c'était pour jouer aux indiens.

ANTIGONE

Non. Je ne crois pas. Je ne pensais pas mentir, à ce moment. Je voulais qu'on s'amuse ensemble. Mais tu préférais être la prisonnière.

ISMÈNE

Tu voulais ramper dans la boue ! Se mettre des plumes d'oiseaux morts dans les cheveux !

ANTIGONE

Oui ! Et je voulais que tu le fasses avec moi, que tu sois sauvage avec moi. J'étais fachée que tu choisisses de prendre la voie la moins fatigante, fachée que tu sois mon ennemie aussi, même si c'était pour une histoire. Alors j'ai été méchante. Pardon.

ISMÈNE

Tu es folle.

ANTIGONE

Oui.

ISMÈNE

Et tu es jalouse. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu essaies de tacher mes robes ou... parce que je suis plus jolie que toi ! _(Elle se cache les cheveux sous les draps.)_ Parce que j'étais...

ANTIGONE

C'est vrai. Et je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi toi ? Je trouve les chats beaux quand ils inclinent leur petite tête, et je ne veux pas les cochonner. Et les mille coquelicots dans les champs, si je les blesse, c'est seulement parce que je les aime trop, pour les garder avec moi, alors que je sais qu'ils meurent si vite. Les fleurs des champs et les chats sont comme moi, tu pourras dire, désobéissants ! Mais le soleil ! Le soleil est blond comme toi, et comme toi il est toujours là où on l'attend, et pourtant, ai-je déjà essayé de faire du mal au soleil ou de le rendre moins beau ? Jamais !

ISMÈNE

Antigone...

ANTIGONE, _rêveuse_

Il y avait cette fois, pourtant, où le soleil n'a pas fait comme les autres jours. Il est devenu tout noir, et tout le monde l'a regardé avec des lunettes. Moi je ne voulais pas, alors je les ai enlevées. Maman s'est fachée, nounou a pleuré, et c'est vrai que j'ai eu très mal aux yeux. Mais j'ai vu le soleil comme il était réellement ce jour-là, avec une couronne d'or, même s'il avait l'air de briller moins fort que d'habitude. Ismène... je trouve que tu es toujours jolie, toujours tellement plus jolie que moi, avec des cheveux courts. Ils flottent comme s'ils ne pesaient rien. Tu as une couronne d'or, comme le soleil.

ISMÈNE, _rougit puis se reprend_

N'essaie pas de te rattraper ! Je serai laide jusqu'à ce que mes cheveux repoussent, mais toi, tu es encore plus laide, parce que tu es jalouse !

ANTIGONE

Je suis laide parce que je suis jalouse ?

ISMÈNE

Oui !

ANTIGONE

Et je suis jalouse parce que je suis laide.

ISMÈNE

Peut-être.

ANTIGONE

Je te promets que je ne le ferai plus.

ISMÈNE

La dernière fois...

ANTIGONE

Quoi ?

ISMÈNE

La dernière fois, tu n'as pas voulu promettre.

ANTIGONE

Oui. Je n'aime pas ça. C'est une chose de parents. Ils promettent qu'ils nous emmèneront nous promener, ou qu'ils ne se disputeront plus, et puis il pleut, ou ils oublient ! Alors je n'aime pas ça. Mais cette fois, c'est vrai. Je crois que ma jalousie s'est vidée. Alors je promets.

ISMÈNE

Parce que j'ai les cheveux courts ?

ANTIGONE

Non. Parce que tu as pleuré, et tu as les cheveux courts, et tu ne m'as pas giflée ou arraché les cheveux. Tu es toujours gentille, Ismène, et raisonnable, et belle aussi, et je ne sais pas si c'est ce que je voulais, mais je suis bête de vouloir que tu changes. Tu es toi. Je l'ai compris, aujourd'hui, je crois.

ISMÈNE

Et toi, tu es toi, ma petite soeur folle, et je l'ai compris il y a longtemps. Je suis contente de savoir que tu ne le feras plus, alors, si c'est vrai, je ne suis plus fachée.

ANTIGONE

C'est vrai ! Parce que je ne suis pas une menteuse, et pas une adulte non plus ! (Elle montre enfin ce qu'elle cache depuis le début de la scène derrière son dos). Et j'ai pris ça à maman pour toi ! C'est un joli chapeau, comme ça, tout le monde croira que tu t'es coupé les cheveux exprès.

ISMÈNE

Tu vas encore te faire gronder !

ANTIGONE

Oui, mais c'est normal. Une fois contre toi, une fois pour toi, alors, ça se compense ?

ISMÈNE

Non, petite soeur, cela ne marche pas comme ça. Mais je t'ai entièrement pardonné maintenant. Monte sur le lit et mets-moi le chapeau puis je regarderai dans le miroir s'il me va bien, et si oui j'en demanderai un pareil à maman, et dans tous les cas, tu iras le rendre avant qu'elle s'en aperçoive, d'accord ?

ANTIGONE

Est-ce que tu crois que quand je serai grande, je serai jolie, et gentille, moi aussi ?

ISMÈNE

Oui, et raisonnable.

ANTIGONE, _sourit_

Non, je ne serai pas ça. Ca, tu le seras pour moi, c'est ta part. Mais j'essaierai au moins d'être gentille avec toi et de ne plus te faire pleurer, Ismène. Ou alors, je te ferai pleurer tellement je serai gentille ! Promis ! (Elle lui attache le chapeau.) Tu verras. 


End file.
